1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cutting segmented-end timber webs of the type used in manufacture of roof trusses by the “Turb-O-Web”™ method. In particular, the invention relates to a method of cutting the ends of a timber board with 4 or more cuts at each end so as to approximate a semi-circular end.
2. Description of the Art
The Turb-O-Web method of roof truss construction—which is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,060, 6,249,972 6,415,511 and 6,688,067—offers substantial efficiency gains in the construction of oblique roof trusses for building construction, by adapting the truss construction to use webs having standardised tapered end shapes and, usually, also predetermined incremental lengths. The contents of those patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The preferred end shapes for the Turb-O-Web method are semicircular, or a segmented end shape which approximates a semicircle by a series of 4 or more (usually 5 or 7) straight cuts at successive angles.
The cutting of the end shapes of the webs in the Turb-O-Web method, whilst extremely efficient, has hitherto required the use of more specialised saws than those typically used for custom cutting the webs for conventionally-constructed trusses.